


Better than Tea

by goingtothetardis



Series: Better than Tea [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leather Kink, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: After waking up alone in their bed, Rose tries on the Doctor's leather jacket with nothing else on underneath.





	Better than Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> I had hoped to send Crazygirlne some birthday ask box fics a few days ago, but I was distracted by something else, and then... The idea finally came to me. But it's certainly longer than ask box fic size, so I hope you'll forgive me. ;) Happy belated birthday!! I hope you kicked that migraine on it's ass!!
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for a few pieces of advice. 
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing this particular 'verse' with a few other prompts I got for my 800 followers prompt giveaway. We shall see. :D

She stretches out on the bed, grinning into her pillow when her body twinges with the soreness that only comes after a night of good, hard shagging. After weeks of building heat between them, the tension had finally snapped last night, and _blimey_ – It was good. Better than. The way his fingers touched her, fucked her, the way his lithe body felt moving against hers… the way his blue eyes bored into hers and saw all that she is... She could live in that memory forever. 

The only thing marring the moment, however, is his current absence, which she discovers when she rolls over to say good morning. Rose frowns and flops over to the other side to see if he’s in the loo. No, it’s dark, and in the dim light of his room, there’s no sign of him.

Disappointment floods her heart, but she’s certain he hasn’t done a runner. As she tries to decide whether or not to stay wrapped up in the comfortable confines of his bed or slip out before he returns, she spots something draped over a chair across the room. 

A jacket. _His leather jacket._

A whisper of an idea flits across her mind, and a slow smile spreads across her face. With a surreptitious look around the room, Rose hops out of bed completely starkers and dashes on tiptoes to the chair. 

She cautiously picks up his jacket, and before pulling it on, brings it to her face, inhaling deeply. It’s the _Doctor_ , somehow, and his essence fills the empty space inside the jacket. It’s Time and _man_ , mixed with worn leather and grease and the scent of his ship. It’s him. 

Wasting no more time, Rose flips the jacket around and shrugs it over her bare shoulders. The jacket engulfs her completely, hangs down to her mid thigh, but it makes her feel at home, like his arms are wrapped around her, even though they aren’t. 

Leaving his room, Rose trusts the TARDIS will lead her in the right direction, and she follows the corridor to the console room. He’s there, standing at the console and fiddling with the monitor, looking almost naked himself, wearing only sleep pants and a t-shirt. She the sight of him is so alluring that she simply leans against the entrance to the room for several moments, watching the way the taut muscles of his back shift and stretch as he moves. 

She licks her lips and shifts slightly, unable to keep from rubbing her legs together as arousal flares to life, and despite her attempts to stay quiet, he hears her movements. 

He turns around casually, mouth open as if he’s planning to say something, but when he focuses on her, he freezes, his eyes widening and mouth simply hanging open as if the words have fled his mind. Rose bites her lip at the expression of pure lust on his face. His eyes roam hungrily over her body as he finally pushes off from the console and approaches her with long, sure strides. 

As soon as he reaches her, he wastes no time in planting his mouth on hers and pushing her back against the wall, eliciting a short squeak from her, which he quickly devours. His hands quickly find their way under the jacket, and Rose’s head falls back as he fondles her breasts and wanders his hands up and down her backside until he squeezes her arse. His lips consume her flesh, and he nips and sucks down the line of her jaw and her neck.

“Rose,” he growls roughly in her ear. 

The gravely tone of his voice sends a rush of heat straight to her core, and Rose can’t help the way she bucks forward against him. Her hands travel around to his back, and after shaking the sleeves of his jacket back, she slips her hands under his shirt and pulls him tight against her, grinning against his mouth when she finds his hard length pressing into her hip. 

With a growl, the Doctor grabs her arse and pulls her even closer. For several minutes, it’s difficult to separate them in a collision of messy kisses, clacking teeth, roaming hands, and soft grunts and pants of arousal. 

Finally, the Doctor pushes her away slightly. “Turn around,” he commands, and Rose feels her knees go weak with pleasure. 

_Fuck_ , it’s never been like this before. 

She follows his command, and he bends her forward slightly, spreading her legs. Her hands shoot out for the wall to brace herself as she quivers in anticipation. 

Suddenly, his cock runs through her core, slipping easily through her sodden folds. The sensation of him _there_ causes her to shout out in delight, and he repeats the action several times before shifting and burying himself deep inside her. They both cry out at the sensation. 

Stilling for just a moment, he waits for her to adjust, and when she presses her bum back against him to spur him on, he thrusts forward, again and again, swelling, if possible, somehow larger inside her. Pleasure mounts quickly, so turned on as she is by the Doctor’s lack of restraint upon seeing her in his jacket and the feeling of him moving inside her, and when he wraps one hand around her front and expertly finds her clit with a finger, she falls apart at his touch. Closing her eyes, Rose cries out his name and clenches around him, as wave upon wave of hot, tingling pleasure courses through her veins, and the Doctor topples over the edge seconds later. 

After several blissful moments, Rose falls back into the Doctor with a sated groan, wincing slightly as he pulls out with her movements, and he gently supports her as her knees finally give out. Bending over, he scoops her up and stalks quickly down the corridor to his room. _Their room?_

After depositing her on the bed, the Doctor grabs a few tissues to clean her up before crawling up to lay beside her. Rose falls back against the pillows with a smile. “That was…”

“Dunno what you expected when you show up wearing _that_ ,” he nods to the jacket, which is _somehow_ still wrapped around her, “with nothin’ else on underneath.”

Rose blushes, but shoots a tongue-touched smile at the Doctor. “Well… It was an experiment,” she says, looking at him demurely before frowning. “An’ you left! How come you didn’t stay!”

It’s the Doctor’s turn to flush now, and she almost melts at his sheepish expression. “Was planning to take you somewhere for a nice sunrise an’ a cuppa tea. You distracted me.” The accusation in his tone is far from serious.

“Mmm, well, think I found somethin’ better than tea to wake me up in the mornings, now,” Rose says, unable to keep her eyes from traveling down the Doctor’s body and focusing on his cock, which begins to stir under her intense stare. 

The Doctor grins. “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Her answer is firm and definitive as she reaches out to touch him, running her fingers down the muscular planes of his chest. He shudders beneath her but otherwise keeps still, and Rose lets her fingers travel lower and lower, until she traces the thin line of hair down to his now fully hard cock.

The Doctor lets out a hiss of pleasure as her fingers wrap around him, and Rose takes a moment to fully explore this part of his body. Last night had been _brilliant_ , but it hadn’t allowed for the slow exploration of bodies. Her hand runs lightly up and down his length, which generally resembles that of a human male, but then, yes! She hadn’t imagined it. Under her ministrations, he swells slightly at her touch, and she squeezes gently. 

Rose looks up at the Doctor in surprise, and he smirks at her, his masculine pride evident. “Like what you see, then?” 

His eyes give him away, however, almost black with arousal, and Rose decides she’ll have plenty of time to learn his body later. Right now, though...

“Doctor,” she gasps, her need growing stronger at the very sight and feel of him. “I need you inside me. _Now._ ”

* * *

It’s a long time before the finally make it to the console room for a sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!
> 
> I'm kind of on a Nine/Rose kick right now. Heh.


End file.
